Penguin Solace Aero Lines
Penguin Solace Aero Lines is a former airline gone bankrupt in 2001. It was formed one year before Penguin Chat Airways, at 1975. Background The aviation industry was not large at that time, thus they needed to creat another carrier to increase the industry's activeness. Mr. Kiel McNiesh and Mr. Luz Nana both setted up an airliner with a fleet of retired 707s. Financial Crisis of 1982 As the popularity of the airliner increased, a financial crisis broke out between this company and Penguin Chat Airways. It somehow had problems with destinations to Eastshield. Their domestic service has decreased by over half their capital, which made the company file for bankruptcy protection. In 1983, they have sold their 707s to Penguin Chat Airways, their top compettitor. Also, they cut jobs by 20% to pay their debts. They finnally overcame the crisis. The Later Years The Later Years was a great success for the airliner. It acquired Fokker 50 aircraft, 10 Snowing 727 and some McDannell Douglas/Douzas DC10. However, their first incident occured on the eve of Christmas 1984. A DC10 came nearly crashing down but saved after tremondous hit. It was found out the makers of the aircraft made the cargo door loose, causing pressure in-flight and all passengers to evacuate. Further into the 1990s, they sold all their DC10 to a charter company, which later gave them to an independent company which finnaly sold it to Antarctic Sea Cargo before that company's bankruptcy. They acquired more Snowing 727 and sold all their Fokker 50, and introduced in-flight entertainment systems on their flights using 727s. They also acquired routes to Freezeland. As geographic experts routed the map properly for flight to go smoothly, they tried to avoid an incident which could cause the lives of many. Eventually, the airliner became one of the safest despite former incidents. Bankruptcy of 2002 In 2000, as oil prices in Antarctica rose, the company which had game lots of profit has finnaly achieved it's dream. As the industry has grown more compettive. They filed for bankruptcy protection in 2001, and had finnaly been seized in 2002. Their aircraft of 717 were sold to Penguin Chat Airways and 727s to Club Penguin AirFlights. Their routes were given to several state airlines and finished the line. Years later, in 2007, a documentary was made about the faithful airliner of it's successes, failures and care. Destinations They give a variety of destinations domestically. Eastshield *South Pole City *Snowville Freezeland It was one of the two airliners which go to Freezeland in the 80s and 90s. *Frostborough Antarctic Peninsula *Shiverpool Fleet They give a fleet of mainly 727s, during the year of bankruptcy. *15 Snowing 727 (sold to Club Penguin AirFlights) *5 Snowing 717 (sold to Penguin Chat Airways) Former Fleet Before the year of merger, they operated: *5 McDannell Douzas (1 crashed, 4 sold to a charter which sold to an independent which sold to Antarctic Sea Cargo, later retired) *10 Snowing 707s (sold to Penguin Chat Airways during the Financial Crisis of 1983) Cabin Livery They had a silver star (similar to Penguin Chat Airways), with two wings on its top left and right's angles at the tail fin. It contains a red-half colour. In the 1990s, they painted a special livery known as "SuperStar" on one of its 727s. There were many dancing stars on the area, red replaced with silver and the founder painted on the righter side. See Also *Penguin Chat Airways Category:Transportation